


Dojima's Shame

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Death, Other, Shadow Dojima?, so many feels!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Even as my body is dragged away and even as my body dissolves, I still think of the times we had and the times we won't because I believe sometime we will meet again…my friends…}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dojima's Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, why not listen to the Velvet Room theme on loop while you read this? :D
> 
> \- Ducky

"Yu, I know you aren't the type to hide things from people…but I know you are. Hiding things from me, I mean. And I know it's something important." Dojima's soft-spoken anger saddens Yu, an arrow burying itself deep in his heart.  
"I'm sorry…but I can't tell you, uncle…" Yu says, his face darkening as he averts his gaze. Dojima turns away.  
"…If you don't tell me…I'll just have to live with it." He sighs, sternness dissolving into face as he turns back to the news. "Just…go to bed…" He whispers, not looking at Yu. A hot tear trickles down Yu's face as he turns to step up stairs to his futon. He sits on the edge of his bed, fidgeting and sobbing.  
"I'm alone with this…Yosuke…" He whips out his phone and speed-dials Yosuke, silently pleading for him to pick up.  
"Hello~" Yosuke sounds as happy as ever and it soothes Yu just to hear his voice.  
"Hey…" He replies, a sad outline to his voice.  
"What's wrong?" Asks his friend. The ticking of the clock echoes in Yu's ears and he falls backwards, onto his futon. "Hello? Hello, Yu?" The phone's tone plays a dull BEEEEEEEEP…   
A deep breath beside him…  
"You must've been more tired than you thought, Yu…" Yosuke's voice and a wet, hot, squirming tongue to the shell of his ear. Yu spins 'round, yelping quietly. The shadow's eyes glow a bright yellow and he chuckles, manically. "You hung up on him…Yosuke." Yu feels a sudden stab of guilt. "He felt alone… As you should know, I'm one who believes in corporal punishment so…" He straps Yu's wrists and ankles to the floor with the touch of a button, laughing madly. He approaches the squirming Yu with a knife, lying over him and ripping his shirt off, exposing his shoulder. He licks his lips and plunges the knife in, cutting skin and opening a gash. He places in a small ring of something resembling gold…Yu's mother's wedding ring! He grabs a needle and thread from inside his coat and sews up the gaping wound, Yu screaming in protest as the needle pierces through the flesh of his shoulder…   
"AH!" Yu sits bolt upright, his mouth open and panting. His hands roam his body, any sign of the shadow or his perilous toys to be found and annihilated. His shaking hands find nothing and, as he pants in shock, Nanako runs up the stairs and slams open his door, sending the door crashing against that of his wardrobe.  
"Big bro', you okay?!" Her eyes are wide with worry and fear. As Yu's breaths calm, he nods and she laughs, sheepishly. "Breakfast is ready downstairs." She nods and retreats back down stairs with a quick scamper. Yu follows closely behind, his initial shock over. They both sit at the dining table. "Dad's already gone to work." She manages between mouthfuls of scrambled egg. Yu frowns, his frown turning to a dark scowl. This is not how parenting works Dojima-san… His smile straightens out to a worried pout. "Big bro'… You look…angry. Has something happened at school?" She asks, her happiness instantly shattered.  
"Oh, no, Nanako… I'm just tired…" He fakes a small yawn and sighs. She's already in her school uniform and Yu accidentally slept in his.  
"Sorry but the rest of your uniforms are in the wash." She apologises, smiling sweetly. They both finish their breakfasts and stand. She plants the dirty dishes in the dish washer. "Let’s go to school." They both exit through the front door after checking they have their keys and setting out in different directions as they walk off to their different schools.  
"Hey, man!" Yosuke greets, standing with Chie at his desk. Yu nods, smiling vacantly. "We goin' in the TV today?" He asks and Yu and Chie nod. "Cool, meet you guys at Junes!"   
The air is thin as Yu recalls his dream and his horrible encounter with Dojima-san…  
"So, guys, TV time!" Chie smiles as she plunges her hand into the TV, bringing Yosuke and Yu in with her. They all land with a small THUMP on the ground. They all look for Teddie, looking fitfully around the foggy atmosphere.  
"Guys, glasses on!" Yosuke calls, taking the pair of fog-removing glasses from his coat pocket. The fog instantly clears and Yu can see Yosuke's eyes widen.   
"GUYS! I'M SO BEARY GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" Teddie runs at Yu, knocking him over.  
"What happened?" Chie asks, almost as shocked as stunned Yu.  
"Th-Th-The ground ch-ch-changed…" The bear stammers and stares, fearfully, into the fog off to where he just was. The others help Yu to his feet and they walk the first couple of meters before stopping-dead in their tracks.  
"Sa-Say, Yu… Isn't that your house?" Yosuke asks, shakily. Yu nods, his breathing turning shallow. They proceed until they're stopped - again - dead in their tracks.  
"STOP, POLICE!"  
"Hey, isn't that Dojima-san?!" Yosuke asks, ponderously, peering into the fog. The man runs to stand in front of Yu, panting heavily.  
"Yu…what the hell is this place?" He demands, pulling on the collar of Yu's shirt. "Answer me, damn you!"  
"Stop hurting Sensei!" Teddy launches himself at Dojima, tackling him to the ground.  
"N-No, Teddie… Stop…" Yu's muscles tense as he helps both off the floor.  
"Where are we and what is THAT?" He seems to have calmed down, ever so slightly. He points to Teddy who's taken aback.  
"That's Teddie and we're inside the TV…" Yu whispers, quietly, to Dojima.  
"Let me ask one more question…" Dojima trails off as he sees the elephant-in-the-room in the background. "What the hell is my house doing here?" He asks, almost whimpering in shock now. The Dojima household is shrouded in fog as he stares at it.  
"…Dad's not going to be back 'til really late tonight, big bro'… He got a call from work…" A small, familiar voice ghosts around in the chilly atmosphere. Dojima's eyes widen.  
"Nanako…?" His voice is only a small whisper as he walks up to the door and presses his ear to it.  
"…Dad'll be gone early tomorrow morning 'cause he got a call from work…I'm sure it's very important…" Her voice haunts him like a deceased friend's ghost. He opens the door and the rest of the party follow closely behind. "…your Junes…" It sings, tunefully.  
"…Nanako, I'm sorry…I'm sure you'll be fine…" Another familiar voice says, then the slam of a door. A deep cackle sounds the arrival of a new fear.  
"You'll be fine, Nanako." The new voice jeers, spitefully. "You're a big girl, now." Bright yellow eyes emerge from the fog, then soon, the face. "But as she grew further and further away, you STILL didn't care for her." The voice is hurtful and cruel.  
"That's not true at all! I've always loved my little girl!" Dojima cries. "Who the hell are YOU?!"  
"You tell yourself that over and over, but none of it's true. I know your true feelings, Ryo… You think that the girl will be fine on her own. 'She's a grown up, or at least as sensible as one.' SHE'S NINE YEARS OLD, DOJIMA!" He growls, his eyes furious and knowing. "You just rely on her to fill in for your dead wife, don't you? Of course, you do… I know the truth…because I AM you."  
"NO! I DON'T!" He grips his tie in a nervous hold.  
"A tiny girl on her own in a massive house, of course, nothing could go wrong…" Sneers the shadow.  
"You're not…"  
"Dojima-san, DON'T!" Yosuke screams.  
"YOU'RE NOT ME!" He yells, his eyes alight with rage and anger. A deep chuckle echoes and reverberates around the small room.  
"Go on, say it again. 'You're not me.'" The shadow teases as the police officer readies his gun.  
"You're not me… I bet you're not even human… A thing in a place like THIS…" He nudges his gun, gesturing to the TV world.  
"No but population managing so…" He whips out his gun and aims it on Dojima, the rest of the party flinch. A round is fired and time seems to slow. The bullet whistles through the air, increasing its speed with every millisecond. A regular copper-plated bullet, speeding at nearing 196 miles per hour. Dojima's concentrating stare doesn't waver as a body steps in front of him  
"Wha-? YU, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" To his horror, the quiet teen doesn't move. The sound of flesh breaking…  
The sound of a body falling…  
The sound of a gun going off…  
The sound of a monster being slaughtered…  
The sound of sadness…   
"Yu! Speak to me!" Yosuke is the first to lift up the quiet boy's head and look for signs of life. A weakening, aching hand cups the tawny-haired boy's cheek as a tear speeds down it. "Y-Yu, you can't!" His warm hand covers the boy's gunshot wound. Thick, crimson blood spits from the hole and Yosuke whimpers as Chie moves him aside and takes the silver-haired boy's hand, holding it to her lips.  
"Yu… Don't go! You can't leave us!" She cries, wiping her weeping eyes with Yu's hand.  
"I guess, you'll just have to put up with Yosuke until we next meet, huh?" Yu chuckles, quietly…weakly…sadly…  
"Heh… Yo-You'll be fine, won't you…?" She sobs, looking into his dulling silver eyes for signs of comfort. He averts his gaze to the floor and she buries her face into Yu's chest, crying uncontrollably.  
"Sensei! No!" Teddie runs to the other side of the boy, hugging the cold, numb being in his arms. Yu hides his face in the mass of fur as the bear nuzzles in close, not caring about the thick, russet blood seeping into the material of his chest. He starts to feel tears roll down his face. Dojima leans down, tucking his coat under the boy's head for comfort.  
"Yu… You shouldn't have…" His eyes darken as he plants a kiss on the boy's forehead.  
"No…I meant to… I should've told you about this place… Uncle…I…" The claws of death draw over Yu's mind as his eyelids near shut.  
"Yu, I have some medicine in the bag- I…" Chie and Yosuke busy themselves, rooting through her bag. While the other two are busy, Yu smiles, weakly, up at Dojima as a salty tear lands on his forehead. The silver-haired boy holds something in his palm; something wrapped in a ragged cloth, and offers it to the police officer. Dojima clutches like a life-line, holding it in his trembling fingers. Yu closes his eyes with a small smile on his face, letting fate take him. Then, he dies… A small sob shakes Ryotaro's soul as he traces the gunshot wound with a trembling finger. The two look up, still mumbling nervously under their breaths…  
"Yu…? YU, NO!" Yosuke grabs at the other boy's coat. "Yu, answer me! I know you're still there! Come ON!" Chie begins to cry again, tears welling up in her hues.  
"Yu, you can't leave… Yu…we need you…" Her words die in her throat as she grabs his hand again, squeezing the hand, as if goading him to come back to life. All Dojima can do is stand back as his nephew's friends weep, sob and hug his corpse   
~EPILOGUE~  
Dojima sighs, three years on and he still hasn't calmed his mental waters. If he only would’ve trusted him. It wasn’t even the kid’s fault. It was Dojima for being paranoid and putting the chip in him. It was only to track him, to see what he was doing…  
"I called you all here today to tell you something…" He holds up the 'gift' Yu had left for him.  
"Did Yu give you that?" Yosuke asks, his voice quietening at the mere name.  
"Yes… I thought it was about time to open it." The man's voice is but a whisper as he clutches the corners of the fabric.  
"Is that what remains of this Yu Narukami you always talked about, Yosuke?" Kanji asks and the tawny-haired boy nods, solemnly. Dojima unwraps it when everyone is silent. A small letter is the first thing he sees and he reads it out to the whole group.  
"My dear friends and family, hello. I have you this letter to tell you that I love you all. Yosuke, you were one of my first friends and you helped me settle down in little, old Inaba. Chie, you were always the tough one who helped me on my feet. And Dojima-san, I'm sorry our relationship had to end that way and I wish you all the best. God speed all of you. Faithfully, Yu Narukami." Dojima feels a deep pain in the pit of his stomach but he manages to keep it down. Yosuke snatches the paper.  
"Is there anything left in the package?" He asks, frantically. Dojima finds a small card inside and feverishly hands it to the near-crying boy. The tawny-haired boy flips the card in his hands. A note is on the back of his Persona's card and an eerie music plagues the air.  
{Even as my body is dragged away and even as my body dissolves, I still think of the times we had and the times we won't because I believe sometime we will meet again…my friends…}


End file.
